


World of Secrets <REWRITTEN>

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Biting, Destruction, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, S7 for further chapters, Season 6 for ch. 1, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Watchers, Watchers are mean, Xisuma is a watcher as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian escapes from the watchers, only to go to a world with the hermitcrafters and call that his home. But when secrets are revealed between him and Xisuma, the watchers manage to find them both.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a hefty story......

Grian being a watcher, he just not liked being treated like a kid. Sure he was the smallest, but he was just as important as everyone else. Despite being treated like a kid, he realized one day that the way they treated others were not how they should. Grian had morals, he knew what was right and he knew that terraforming entire worlds was wrong. He felt guilt in his chest when he saw a world destroyed to rubble. One day he decided to run, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Running into a world untouched by any watchers, or at least that's what he thought he did.

"Wow, people are just lagging out of the portal." Grian chuckled. The group did their hello's and split off. Grian found this nice place between the ocean and decided to camp there.

While things went on, a war, pranks, Mumbo being a spoon as always, Grian was a little distant from the others. Not a large amount of distant but still distant. He was welcomed, he was loved, but there was something about Xisuma that stood out to him. He decided to fly over to his base for a little chat.

_< Grian> Hey X, can we chat?_

_< Xisuma> sure! I'm in my base :)_

_< Grian> Cool, omw_

While Grian flew, he could feel the wind blowing through his hair, through his fingers, and even felt nice on his face. _Joy._ He thought as he smiled as he flew into Xisuma's base.

"G-Arr-ian! Welcome!"

"Ecks-eye-sooma void, How you doing mate?"

"I'm alright friend. You look like you got something on your mind. Come, let's have a cup of tea and talk eh?"

"Sounds great. Lead the way." 

After getting settled with some tea, Grian started up their conversation.

"So.. Uh, it's a really odd thing to say, X.. But ever since I came here I've just gotten this weird feeling form you."

"What you mean?"

"Well.. I don't know really, how to put it into words."

"I think I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Let me guess, Watchers?"

Grians' eyes widened, "I.. Uh... Y-yeah.. How'd you..?"

"The simple answer Grian is I am one and I know you're one too. So I don't have an issue with you being here, you hide it well and I know you don't want to hurt anyone. It's just not in your nature."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying G is that you got heart. You know what's right and wrong. They don't necessarily. People like you and me who were in their war against humanity that realized it wasn't right, it's up to us to create something new. It's hard to find a good watcher out of their bunch." 

"Yeah, creativity helps he best of us. I.. Thanks, X." 

"Anytime, and if you ever just need to talk, just let me know." Xisuma said with a smile, Grian returned it and left his base.

Grian flew to the top of Sahara and just laid down on the roof. Grian being Grian, he decided that he could just take a small nap.

Roughly an hour later he heard people talking.

"Is he dead?" He heard a Swedish voice ask.

"Iskall, if he was dead he'd be in his bed. He probably just got tired." He heard another Brit say. Grian the felt something poke his side, he had to force himself from laughing.

"I mean he's not responding to the stick. I'mma poke him again."

"Poke me again and I'll stab you up your bumhole."

Iskall jumped at the suddenness of Grian speaking.

"Can't a guy just take a nap on top of Sahara without being poked with a stick?" Grian said sitting up and chuckling a little.

"Apparently not." Mumbo said sitting next to him, "So were you just tired, G? Or what's up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I'm just really tired. It's a thing."

"You're such a weird kid Grian." Iskall said doing the same as Mumbo.

"Hey, at least I don't go around poking people with a stick."

"That was a test to see if you were alive!"

"Dude, I was clearly alive, you could see me breathing." 

"Guys, you know what sounds good?" Iskall said after a few moments of silence.

"What's that mate?" Mumbo asked.

"Shrimp."

"We are not doing this again are we?"

"But I'm hungry."

"Then go eat some food! Sahara is not selling shrimps."

* * *

As the season's come to an end, the Architechs split up into different groups as everyone else decided to do their own thing for their own season finale. 

As Grian was about to leave through the portal, he got an odd chill up his spine. Decided to cast it off as nothing and left through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small edits were made to this chapter

One nice mid-morning on the season 7 server, Grian was going through his chests when he heard his chats going off.

_< Xisuma> G, we need to chat_

_< Xisuma> ... Now_

_< Iskall85> oooo Someone's in trouble_

_< MumboJumbo> Iskall you're so childish_

_< Grian> where?_

_< Xisuma> Town hall?_

_< Grian> sure..._

As Grian was flying towards the town hall just loving the breeze and hating the anxiety building as he headed to Xisuma, he realized that something didn't feel right. Not only with himself but with the server.

"Grian! There you are, come here." Xisuma called as Grian landed inside the hall.

"X? Is something wrong?"

"Very much wrong. Did we put a hidden world spell when we came here?"

"Uh... I don't think so." Grians' eyes widened in realization. "Oh no.. You don't think..?"

"I don't think, I know." Xisuma said taking off his helmet. "Grian, they've found us. And we need to prepare." 

"Prepare for what? X, we can't fight them! They're so much stronger than us."

"Grian, we don't have a choice. It also means that we have to tell the hermits. Meet me here in two hours, we'll have a server meeting and we'll explain everything."

"O-okay.." Grian mumbled and flew off, Xisuma flew off towards his base.

Roughly two hours later Grian met up with Xisuma in the town hall where everyone was waiting for him.

Roughly in the middle of the meeting, Grian felt something sink in him.

"Uh.. X?"

"Not now G." Xisuma continued talking.

"X?!" Grian called, slowly backing away.

"Grian, not now!" X raised his voice.

"XISUMA! BEHIND YOU." Grian shouted.

"Oh Void." Xisuma flew away from the two beings behind him.

"These are the people after you guys!?" Mumbo shouted as Grian pulled him out of the way.

"Yes, and if we stay here, we'll all be killed. HERMITS, SCATTER. GO!" Xisuma yelled as he and Grian were the last ones to fly away.

_"I'll get the taller one. You get the mongrel."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight edits were made to this chapter

As all the hermits scattered across the land, Xisuma and Grian stuck together.

"How did they find us?!" Grian panicked as they hid behind a nearby wall.

"I don't know, Grian. We need to keep them off the hermits."

"HOW?"

"Keep your voice down, Grian!" Xisuma looked over the wall.

"Xisuma, I can't go back. I just can't." Grian started hyperventilating as he put his hands over his ears.

"I won't let them take you or me without a fight." Xisuma said still looking over the wall.

"Okay, so what's the pla- AH~!" Grian screamed as he was immediately grabbed. Xisuma turned around quickly as he saw Grian being grabbed by his arm and being hung in the air a little. 

_"There you are you little twerp."_

"Put Grian down!" Xisuma shouted bringing out his sword.

 _"And your little friend. Come with us."_ The watcher grabbed Xisuma who dropped his sword.

"Let them go!" They heard hermits shout.

The watchers holding Xisuma and Grian both let them stand on their feet as they pinned their arms behind their backs.

"GUYS! Mmf~" Grian shouted as his voice muffled against the hand put over it.

"Don't fight them!" Xisuma shouted, "It'll end in tragedy." 

Grians' breath hitched as he heard Xisuma shout at them. 

_"They don't belong here. We've been missing the taller one for years now. Him?"_ The watcher said emphasizing his words by gripping on Grian, who gave a muffled shout. _"Only a couple years. They will come back with us and be better than they were."_

Grians' eyes widened in fear, as he looked at the hermits' faces of shock and panic, something in him snapped, and by snapped, he bit the watcher who had his hand across his mouth. As the watcher let go, Grian spammed a few rockets taking a tumble next to the hermits. Mumbo quickly moving to Grians' side pulling him to his chest as Grian's breathing was fast and shallow.

Iskall took a shot at the watcher holding Xisuma, he landed the shot and the watcher let Xisuma go and he ran over to the others.

_"Little buggar drew blood."_ The watcher growled.

"Dang, G. You must have quite the bite." Ren said, Grian shrugged because he couldn't find his voice just yet. 

_"Just take them all. It'll be easier."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters, but cliff hangers gotta hang...
> 
> That made zero sense... UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight edits made to this chapter 8.30.20

"So, we've all gotten captured and Xisuma and Grian are part of this... cult?" Ren started a conversation after being slung into chains.

"Sounds about right." Xisuma said, "Though they are dealing with Grian at the moment, there's a chance he'll come back hurt. They did not like it when he bit them."  
"Me personally, I like feral Grian. Though it only seems to come out when he's in immediate danger." Ren spoke.  
"Of coarse you would." Xisuma groaned at the chains on his wrists, "There has to be a way out of here."   
"Can't you just use your admin powers X?" Iskall asked rattling at his chains.  
"I would if I could, but they're blocked here."

As silence fell amongst the hermits, two Watchers came in and said,

 _"Little X, Grian is waiting for you."_  
"What did you people do to him?" Xisuma growled.  
 _"Oh, the usual. Just go visit him. Or we'll make your lives miserable."_  
"You already have." Mumbo grumbled, Xisuma shot Mumbo a glare and he immediately looked away as Xisuma walked with the two watchers as they brought him to Grians' dorm. As he walked in he saw Grian huddled in a corner, he jumped as the door slammed shut.

Xisuma walked over to his scared friend hesitantly. "Hey, Grian." He saw that Grian was trembling in fear, he took a look at Grians' hands, they were bright red. X knelt down beside Grian and took his hands. "Hey it's okay. I'm here now. You're going to be okay."   
"You don't know that.." Grian said with his voice trembling.  
"Grian, it's okay. I'll protect you. Don't worry."   
Grian sighed at Xisumas' calm words and looked up. "What about the others? They can't... won't be able to handle a Watchers' punishment."  
"We'll get them out. And we'll all be able to get out safely." Xisuma said trying to get Grian to stop shaking.  
"How can you be so calm?" Grian said with tears going down his face.  
"To be fair Grian, I'm absolutely petrified. But I have people that need me. Like you, and everyone else. But right now, I just need to make sure you can think straight. I know you're scared, just follow me. It'll be okay." Xisuma said trying to keep the thought of the watchers hurting Grian out of his mind.  
Grian moved into a quick hug with Xisuma, which caused him to jump a little, "Thank you."  
"Always, Grian. I won't leave you here alone. Ever." Xisuma said returning the hug and squeezing Grian tightly.

"So what's the plan then?" Grian sniffled.  
"How about a little sneaking around?"  
"Sure? But how will we get past the two guards outside?"  
Xisuma looked around for any for sort of escape and could only see the window as a viable option. "Looks like the window is our only option, bud."  
"That's going to hurt if we can't fly X. I don't know if you've noticed but we're on the top floor of a tower."   
"We just need some hope. Come on, Grian you're usually so hopeful. Come on, let's go." Xisuma pulled Grian to stand and they walked to the window. "Okay, so the gang is in the bottom layer of the smallest tower. If we can get in there we can grab them.."  
"Run to the portal room and get home. It's not as simple as you're making it sound. They have people everywhere Xisuma."   
"I know, just try not to go feral."  
"I make zero promises."

They jumped out the window to get to the bottom floor. Sneaking in and to the dungeon. They opened the door quietly, Grian running in first and Xisuma following behind and shutting the door quietly.

"Guys, I got Grian back." Xisuma said quietly, alerting everyone.  
"Great, now get us out of these chains." Iskall said quickly as Grian ran over and started unlatching chains, Xisuma doing the same with the opposite side.

"We need to go immediately, just try not to do something stupid." Xisuma said quickly as he walked in front of the crowd, opening the door. As they were running down the halls to the portal room, a Watcher appeared at the end of the hall and X quickly shoved everyone behind a wall.

"Great, what're we going to do now?" Doc asked crossing his arms.  
"I don't know. I haven't been down here in almost a decade. Things have changed." Xisuma responded.  
"There's an opposite way around but it'll take longer." Grian said, remembering the small structure layout vaguely.   
"Good, guys follow Grian." Xisuma said quickly  
"Wait... X, what're you going to do?" Grian asked before he ran off with the others.  
"I'm going to keep them off your tail."  
"What? X, no. I'm not leaving you here to deal with them." Grian said, Xisuma put his hands on Grians' shoulders.  
"Grian, I need you to listen to me. I need you to guide the hermits and help them. Okay?"  
"I'm not leaving you behind. You said that you would always be there to protect me!"   
"I know, G. I know. But in order to protect you now, I need to keep them off you guys as long as I can."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Grian. Go. Please."  
Grian looked towards the other hermits, "Fine. But I'm coming back for you."  
"I know you will." 

Grian ran ahead of the group telling them to follow him as they ran down the hall.

Once they got to the portal room, Grian lit the hermitcraft portal and told everyone to go, Mumbo, Iskall and him staying out making sure everyone got in. The three were about to go through the portal when they heard a scream.

"X!"  
"No... No no no no no. Xisuma.." Grian mumbled putting his hands across his mouth.  
"Grian, we need to go!" Iskall said, "We'll come back for Xisuma, just like you said."  
"But.." Grian felt a guilt form in his chest as Iskall and Mumbo yanked him through the portal.

  
"Guys!" The hermits shouted.  
"What about X?" Doc asked.  
"We're going to go after him Doc." Iskall said.  
Grian had tears streaming down his face as he stared at the portal when it turned off.   
"Grian, it's okay. We'll get Xisuma back." Mumbo said, pulling him into a hug, "We'll find him, and bring him back safe when you're ready. Okay?"  
"O-Okay.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bittersweet chapter but OKAY


	5. Secluded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8.30.20

It's been three days for the hermits since they've left Xisuma to deal with the Watchers alone. Grian has been secluded up in his mansion and hobbit hole trying to devise a plan to save him.

"Grian! You need to come out and talk to us." Mumbo called form outside, when Grian didn't answer him Mumbo let himself in. "Grian? Grian, where are you?" He called with slight worry in his voice.

_< MumboJumbo> Iskall, are you in your tree?_

_< Iskall85> Industrial district. why?_

_< MumboJumbo> Can you come to Grian's hobbit hole?_

_< MumboJumbo> I can't find him anywhere_

_< Iskall85> Yeah.. omw_

_< Docm77> He's probably still upset about having to leave X_

_< MumboJumbo> You would be to if you had to leave someone behind that promised to protect you_

_< Iskall85> You right_

_< Docm77> Let us know when you've found him._

_< MumboJumbo> ok_

"I FIGURED IT OUT!" Mumbo heard Grian shout from around the corner as Grian came running at him. "Mumbo I've figured out how to save Xisuma."

"That's gre-... What's that on your arm?" Mumbo asked looking at it. "Grian, what happened?"

"Oh, the giant cut on my arm. It's fine, I just dropped my sword when I was fighting a creeper."

"Grian, you worry me."

"Sorry Mumbo. But I know how we can get X back and I'll go feral if I have to."

"Calm down there G." Iskall said flying in. "What's this big plan you got?"

"I was thinking we could go in on teams.. A B-team and an A-Team. That way if one of the teams gets into trouble we could call over for help."

"That's a great plan, but who's in the teams?"

"That's why I need everyone to meet me at the town hall so I can discuss it with everyone."

_< Grian> everyone come to the town hall asap_

_< Renthedog> well hello to you to Grian_

_< Grian> yes hello, town hall go_

Once meeting everyone in the town hall, Grian spoke up against them all.

"Okay guys. So, we're going to go after Xisuma. What we're gonna do is split up into two teams." Grian carried on the conversation. "A-Team will consist of; Mumbo, Iskall, Keralis, Doc and myself. Everyone else is on B, because we can't take a lot of people otherwise we'll be captured quicker. Are we clear on the instructions?"

Yes was the unanimous answer.

"Let's go get our admin back." Grian said turning around and lighting the portal link to the watcher realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, fight me


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song came to my mind while reading this.... ALSO PROPS TO THIS ANIMATOR! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHfuBp180zs

As the A-Team walked inside the portal they took a couple of breaths as they were greeted with a dark hall.

"Why is is so dark in here?" Iskall asked bringing out a torch.

"Not sure." Mumbo replied while he looked over at Grian who looked extremely uneasy. "You okay Grian?"

"I uh yeah. I'll be fine. It's just... It feels like I can still hear his screams from when we left the first time. It's frightening."

"I know, but let's focus on getting him back, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright. Okay, so there's a hall on the other end where they usually kept erm.. Prisoners. And considering X and I absolutely do not agree with their tactics then he might be there."

"Aren't you supposed to know every step of this place?" Doc asked.

"Yeah.. But that doesn't necessarily mean I know where he's being held. Anyways, let's move."

After running down a long hall for what seemed like thirty minutes, Grian flinched back and pulled his hands to his ears.

"Grian! Are you okay?!" Mumbo asked he looked at Grian who had tears perking at the bases of his eyes.

"You're telling me you don't hear that? It's absolutely ear-wrenching! Agh!" He cried falling to his knees.

"They know we're here." Mumbo said turning towards the others.

"How do you know?"

"Why else would Grian be doing this? It's not hard to think about it." Mumbo said as Grian started panting and groaning.

"That hurt." Grian whined, "We need to keep moving though. They may know we're here but we have different things to take care of right now." Grian stood up straight and immediately lost his balance. Mumbo caught him as he winced. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Mumbo. Come on, we need to find Xisuma." They continued to run down the hall, and when Grian heard the screech again it only lasted a couple seconds and it was slightly louder than before. Grian was leading the entire group towards it unknowingly. Once they came around a corner Grian stopped dead in his tracks.

_"Oh. YOU'RE back."_

"Grian!" Xisuma shouted.

"Let him go." Grian demanded, "You don't need him."

_"Yeah. Because we need you as well."_

"Uh.. SCATTER." Grian shouted.

* * *

_< MumboJumbo> WE'VE BEEN FOUND_

"Guys! We've got an issue." Scar shouted from the side.

"What's that?"

"Did they find X?"

"More like X found them.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 8.30.20


	7. Saving X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8.30.20

After a while of fighting, 'fighting', Grian was on the ground. A watcher towering over the others. Grian struggled to get up. 

_"We knew you were dumb. But we didn't think you were that dumb."_

Grian was feeling his anger rise while he heard the Watcher speak. He drew his sword and stood up shakily. His eyes turning a bright purple, wings spreading against his back.

_"Your little family of hermits are bound to destroy you. Love makes you weak. Grian."_

"Love doesn't make you weak." Grian said, "It builds you up because you have people who would fight for you. You have people who would take a bullet for you. That's what our family does." Grian looked over at Xisuma. "We protect each other, we FIGHT for each other. We may not be biologically related..." Grian looked at Xisuma again as he flew up and stabbed the Watcher in front of him, "... but at least I have people who I can call family and my brothers." Grian growled as the watcher he stabbed fell to the ground, Grian who was still flying, finally landed. As he calmed down and took a breath his eyes turned back to their normal colour. He walked over to X quickly.

"I think feral Grian is back." Doc muttered.

"Only a little bit. It's only a little blood lust." Grian said as he unchained Xisuma, "Are you okay?" He asked Xisuma.

"Better now that you're here.." Xisuma said standing up and pulling Grian into a hug. "Little brother." 

"This is cute and all, but we need to leave. They are not happy that you killed one of their own in cold blood man." Doc said helping the others up.

"Right, uh, X can you walk?"

"Just enough. I know a shortcut to the portal room. Come on."

They ran until they couldn't run anymore. Another screech interrupting not only Grians' hearing but also Xisumas' this time. 

"I think it's because we're watchers which is why only we can hear it screeching." Grian shouted as they reached the portal link, lighting it and running through.

All the remaining hermits cheered when they saw the two run out of the portal. Grian closing it behind them. Locking their existence away for the rest of eternity. 

"Okay, Scar, Keralis, Doc, get Xisuma some medical assistance. Get him checked out." Iskall said putting away his sword. The three hermits took X and helped him out.

"Grian.." Xisuma started before he left, "That wasn't how I expected that rescue to go."

"You're telling me. That went so much less smoothly than I wanted it to. I think I popped my shoulder when they threw me into the wall." Grian chuckled.

"Hey, at least you didn't get the treatment I did. That was rough." Xisuma chuckled.

"Yeah, but you should really go rest. You've got a pretty bad ankle. Go shoo."

In three weeks time Xisuma was perfectly fine. Grian was flying around enjoying the wind in his hair, pranking Scar or BDubs, and even just relaxing. He flew to the bottom of his base to his chest monster and started rummaging through it. As he turned around, someone fell in front of him scaring the living daylights out of him.

"What in the name of Hermitcraft is this?" Grian picked up the sapling on the ground, "'Hermit Challenges?' MUMBO!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
